


One night Furihata didn't feel like cuddling.

by jaygay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Failed smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaygay/pseuds/jaygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just didn't feel like cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night Furihata didn't feel like cuddling.

Furihata thought Akashi in bed was the _gentlest_ , yet still could make him feel so good it’s ridiculous, in the whole universe. 

Not that he had ever experienced any other than Akashi's, though. Furihata chuckled reluctantly, because, that was just simply impossible.  

But as much Furihata loved to feel Akashi's gentleness inside him, he couldn't for almost a week now. It was uncomfortable, uneasy, unpleasant, indisposed and everything, like having to do P.E all morning without having breakfast, or running long-distanced and your legs felt like jelly and got itch all over because all you did all your life was sitting in front of your computer on your chair in your house, or simply you needed to pee in the middle of an important meeting or you haven't been able to shit for 3 days.

Yeah, Furihata was uncomfortable like that.

Or in short and in the bluntest way he could muster, Furihata was sexually frustrated.

He blamed Akashi's work for this, because apparently it was the fucking thing's fault.

At times like these, Akashi came home at 9:45, done having bath at 10:30 because he sometimes doze off in the tub and Furihata actually had to come wake him; done having dinner at 10:45 because he sometimes too tired to even lift the chopsticks, went to bed at 11 and just left it at that because he was, still, too tired to do anything and Furihata was sick of it. 

Akashi didn't know he had to take care of his own problem himself in the bathroom down stair in the middle of the night. He didn't want Akashi to wake up to his embarrassing moans because he knew how exhausted Akashi was and, it would be embarrassing. 

But Furihata was _sick_ of it. 

He raised a determined fist and felt retarded after kissing it but he didn't give a shit because, tonight, Akashi was going to get it. 

GET. IT. 

"I'm home." Tired and raspy but nowhere near indifferent voice called out. 

Furihata almost melt because look at that loving smile look at that loving gaze look at that man! 

 _No_ , Furihata mentally slapped himself, _do not wavered Furihata, must not condescend._

Furihata's eyes lost focus for a brief moment there but it was too short for the man before him to wonder. 

"Welcome home Sei." He hoped his smile wasn't too forced though. 

"Hi Kouki." Akashi whispered his name as he gave him a peck on the cheek and then suddenly moved to his unprepared and oblivious lips. 

Furihata mentally squealed while closing his eyes tightly in glee because what the hell was happening this is the first time in a week did Akashi take the lead and- 

Furihata almost felt his knees went limp and they _could_ have went limp (for God’s sake that was what he fucking wanted) if the perfect man's lips which was only 0.1 mm away from his hadn't released a small snicker and moved away just like that.

"I'm going to take a bath." Akashi turned on his back and went to the bathroom while loosening his tie on the way. 

And Furihata missed the devious little smirk on the other’s face. 

 _What the hell?_ Furihata could almost hear the amusement in Akashi's tone. 

His brows furrowed in confusion and disappointment and sulkiness because everything was not going the way he thought it would and things were being fucking weird. 

He quickly regained his state of mind though and fixed Akashi's late meal before going straight to his and Akashi's bedroom. He could do the dish washing in the morning.

Akashi went back to a table full of his favorite dishes but no Furtihata ~~h~~ ~~is most favorite, tch~~ in sight. The brunette always sat across from him and watched him eat without actually saying anything because they would talk _a lot_ later.

But that was the matter of the previous weeks. Akashi finishing his meal and them both went to bed and just that. No _talking_ and just cuddling and cuddling and cuddling. For 6 days straight.

Akashi sighed and shook his head slightly, chuckling.

He could do something about that.

 

Furrihata raced to their bedroom and quickly went to the bathroom, taking a quick bath (Akashi took the one down stair) for the second time that night.

_Got to be sexy got to be sexy got to feel sexy._

“For God’s sake feel sexy!” He unintentionally shouted at his reflection in the mirror and quickly covered his mouth with his hands and cursed under them.

 He especially didn’t feel sexy tonight, more than any of other nights.

_Oh why why why do I have to be so self-depreciated tonight, out of all nights??_

Furihata groaned miserably while covering his wet face before he heard a click on the door outside. Peeking out an eye in startle, he alertly grabbed the white towel perching on the sink after realization sunk in and wrapped it hastily around his waist, accidentally dropping Akashi’s cup which was placing near it.

 

“Kouki?”

Akashi was surprised to open to an empty and light-less room. Not turning on the light for some reason, he let his eyes darted around before stopping at the bathroom door after a clattering sound echoed behind it, following by a small curse.

He chuckled for the second time that day and went for the door, countenance strangely imbued with acknowledgement.

“Kouki.” He knocked. “Are you in there?”

No answer.

Just when he was about to turn the doorknob, he heard a deep breath and some mumbles sounded like counting on the other side before the door slowly opened, revealing a wet, half-naked and low-headed Kouki.

_Well well._

With his head hanging low, Furihata missed the slight curve at the corner of Akashi’s mouth.

“You’re going to catch a cold standing like that.” Akashi grabbed a towel on the hanger next to the bathroom’s door and gently dried Furihata’s dripping wet hair. The towel wrapping hastily around Furihata’s waist suddenly slipped but Akashi was faster than that when his hand found its way to the thing’s edges before it could reveal Furihata’s whole body and fastened them together firmly again.

Sensing this, Furihata bit his lips as he got out of Akashi’s hold and went to their wardrobe.

“You must be tired,” He said softly while still having his head down “…you should rest.”

 

Hearing the bed’s creaking, Furihata couldn't help but started panicking.

_Why didn't he say anything?_

Feeling there were still eyes on him, his smile quickly came back. He purposely took off his towel in front of the other in the most seducing and slowest way he could muster before starting to get changed with the exact same pace. He couldn't help blushing like mad though because this was just embarrassing for God’s sake, but managed to hide it (or what he thought he did) having his back facing Akashi.

_Take this Akashi Seijuurou._

But ironic for Furihata though, by the time he turned around, which had been _long_ , Akashi had already on his back with his eyes closed peacefully.

Furihata almost burst in tears because come on, look at all the embarrassing and ridiculous things he had done.

Over all, did Akashi not find him attractive anymore?

It hurt right over there a little at this, to be honest.

In the end he just released a big sigh and with slump shoulders, walked depressingly towards their bed.

Looking at Akashi restless face, he released another sigh and got into the thin blankets, facing the opposite side of the other and tried to stay as close to the bed’s edge as possible.

Furrihata wasn’t just sad. He was also angry.

He wasn't in the mood for Akashi anymore, or so he thought.

An angry yet sullen tear almost escaped from his eyes when he felt a sudden coldness running under the layer of fabric on his back. He widened his eyes in surprise and bent his back backwards in reflex.

“Ah…” His mouth released an embarrassing moan and grabbed the culprit’s wrist. “S-Sei! What are you doing?!”

“Is this not what you wanted all night long?” A seductive yet amusing voice with just a hint of humorous “Or was it all week long, I might say?”

Not sparing one second for Furihata to respond, Akashi grabbed the brunette’s slender shoulders and pinned them a little too hard on the cushion, forcing a small cry out of him.

“W-what do you mean?” Furihata muttered “innocently” while darting his gaze away, covering every inch of his face was the color of red.

“You are too adorable.” Akashi eye-smiled while gliding his thump under the other’s teary eyes. “Getting upset over something like this.”

Hearing a chuckle, Furihata couldn't help shivering, but he also couldn't help getting a little excited.

_Akashi noticed after all?_

Before he was able to process his thoughts, a hand grabbed his chin and forced his face to look straight up and warm and soft lips met his.

He melted into the kiss just like that and opened his mouth, letting the red-haired take the lead. Their tongues tangled while Akashi’s hand got under Furihata’s pants, massaging the already erected penis.

“Hah…” Furihata moaned into Akashi’s mouth just before he was forcefully parted away from the other’s.

His misty half-lidded eyes darted to find Akashi looking for something in the drawer.

“Sei?”

“Oh.” Akashi turned to look at him as if he had realized something, phlegmatically yet amusingly. “We are out of lubricant.”

“So…” Furihata frowned anxiously. “What-”

But before he was able to finish his question, Akashi had already in front of him with his hand wrapped firmly around his hot, upright cock.

“Then we had to make our own,” The red-haired took the burning hot thing in his mouth after giving it a lick. “…I suppose.”

“Ah… Sei-” Furihata did try to suppress the moan, he did, in reflex. But then he realized that wasn't necessary at all and at the same time heard Akashi said.

“Let me hear your voice Kouki.” More like demanded.

Furihata’s hand which was covering his own mouth removed and just freed everything he was holding in his throat. Akashi’s head bobbed up and down as he licked its sides in between, fingers continued to rub his balls audaciously. His technique was so considerate yet too expert Furihata almost felt proud.

“Ah… Ah… S-Sei… don’t-” A little stunned at Akashi’s somewhat rough action, Furihata unconsciously grabbed the other's red hair, following by a strong shiver. “I’m gonna-”

Fingers suddenly hold tightly on its tip. “I did not say you could come already.” And with a hand kept still like that, Akashi used the other to grabbed Furihata’s face and violently crashed their lips together again, brutally forcing every breath out of him. “Take this as a punishment for seducing me outright like that.” He said between kisses.

The hand on Furihata’s face then moved down to his pajama and unbuttoned it leisurely, as if coming in for the pleasant sensation as Akashi’s fingers made contact with his smooth skin. After a good four minutes of just kissing and unbuttoning, Akashi’s hand found its way to the sensitive pinkish, tensing nipple and massaged it gently.

“Uhm… Ah… S-Sei… Please… Just let me-” Furihata begged after managing to get out of Akashi’s audaciously pair of lips.

“Say,” Akashi breathed against the brunette’s lips. “Did you think I no longer find you attractive?”

Totally ignoring the other’s plead, the red-haired’s fingers threaded through the soft brown locks while lightly bit the sensitive neck.

“Ah…” Furihata couldn't help releasing a moan of pleasure, while still having the very uncomfortable sensation down his lower half. “N-no..” He lied through his teeth, having his face flushed even more.

Akashi chuckled. “That is another one.” And suddenly the hold down Furihata’s cock became tighter.

“Ah! Sei!” Furihata yelled accusingly, the tears in his eyes threatened to spill.

“Did I not say you couldn't lie to me?” Akashi just said casually while pecking the brunette’s lips. “It’s not nice.” He licked the other’s jaw before leaving another bite.

“N-No!” Furihata panted. “I’m sorry Sei, just let me release… please.” A tear finally slipped. “I know I did wrong, plea- Ah…”

The hold disappeared and Furihata shivered, releasing on the other’s awaited hand.

Not even have time to take a single breath, Furihata already felt something invading him from his entrance.

“Uhmm…” Another finger went in and after the third one, he felt someone pulling him into his hold. “Sei…”

“I love you so much.” Akashi kissed him gently this time. “Please don’t have those ridiculous things in mind.”  

The teary brown eyes softened at this. “I’m sorry.” He released a small laugh though and repeated what the other had said earlier with a hint of teasing. “I didn't know you would be so upset over something like this. You even came up with a punishm- Agh!”

The sudden attack forced a scream and another two tranches of tear out of him.

“Don’t go in so suddenly like that.” He muffled accusingly while still burying his face in the other’s neck nonetheless.

The place where Akashi thrust in rose up a burning pain, but then eventually replaced with the most pleasant feeling.

“The cum would dry if I waited.” Akashi said as if it was nothing again and pushed further.

“Ah… Uhm… It wouldn't… so fast…ugh…” Furihata breathed out in defeat after mentally hearing an _I know_ from the other. “Sei… I wa-want you-”

“Deeper?” Akashi said with a smirk and before Furihata was able to let out a probable _Yes_ , he grabbed the brunette’s waist and pulled him up into a sitting position with himself now half-lying on his back. “I can go in all the way this way.”

Needn't any instruction, Furihata pushed down his own weight, swaying his hip as he did.

“You sure are aggressive today.” Akashi chuckled breathlessly while enjoying the other’s expression.

“For God’s sake Sei d-don’t just lay there!” Furihata blushed madly. “Ah… M-Move already.. Uhm…”

“You are just too adorable.” Akashi said amusingly and at the same time thrust his hip upwards, hands settled firmly on the other’s waist.

“Ah… Ha-Harder Sei… Ah… Ah… Ngh…”

Furihata’s moans followed Akashi’s thrusts like a rhythm, they sounded almost heavenly to his ears.

Akashi raised his arm and grabbed the scauff of Furihata’s neck, pulling him down for another damp and passionate kiss.

“Kouki, I’m pulling out… Uhm…” He said into the kiss and was about to change their position again when Furihata pinned on his shoulders to hold them still.

“No… Uhm… Come inside me…” The brunette whispered breathlessly before capturing his lips again. “Come inside me Sei.”

“It’s going to be uncomfortable you know.” Akashi eyed him worriedly. “It can make your stomach hurt even, you know you don’t have a good stomach.”

“Screw it.” Furihata huffed before pulling the other into another hug, his arms wrapped tightly around the redhead’s shoulders. “Just clean me later.”

A sigh escaped from Akashi’s lips just before the strong shiver came up and Furihata felt a thick, burning liquid shot straight into his depth. His body felt numb all over, but the satisfaction to achieve orgasm allowed him to release soon after. Akashi pulled out with the remnant of his semen, some leaked out from the other’s entrance, running thickly down his thighs.

Furihata finally fell on Akashi in exhaustion and felt a hand stroking his sweat-damped hair.

“You’re right, it’s uncomfortable.” He laughed slightly.

“Let’s not do this again.” Akashi chuckled. “It’s not even healthy to begin with.”

He then gently put Furihata down on the mattress and got up, sliding his arms under the other’s neck and legs, picking him up bridal-style.

“Let’s get us clean up.”

Furihata unconsciously wrapped his arms around the redhead’s neck for support, eyes peeking tiredly through the other’s shoulder. And something caught his eyes when they passed the opening drawer.

 “Hey…” His eyes widened in realization. “Isn't that the lubricant??”

“And the best part was,” Akashi once again ignored his statement. “when you jerked off down stair. The nights were so quiet I could almost hear everything.”

And that night Furihata realized, Akashi was also a sadist.   

 

 

  

 

 

 


End file.
